Can I Have This Dance
by HopeGrace1290
Summary: Akemi has just discovered Shuichi's real identity. Songfic one-shot.


**My first ever songfic! I hope it doesn't suck too much.**

**Based on the song "Can I Have This Dance"**

* * *

Snow fell everywhere, on shadowy buildings, on the ground, on the isolated street lamps that lit up the dusky path dimly, covering everything in sheer white. Everything, except parts of the ground where lonely footsteps trod on not too long ago.

_He's an FBI agent…_

The distances between the steps gradually diminished, until they ceased completely, at the end a shivering woman huddled herself desperately in the cold, her face turning blue despite the thick clothes shrouding her from the drifting snowflakes. Eventually, snow capped her head, her shoulders, her shoes, blending her in with her surroundings. She did not make any attempt to move.

_He used me to get near to them…_

The sizzling tears that burst forth from amethyst eyes melted the glazed ice on her face, displaying two trails of flushed cheeks underneath them. Incongruously crimson lips parted slightly, trembling not from the cold, the ragged breaths condensing and materializing in the air, before vanishing again.

_He doesn't love me…_

Miyano Akemi struggled up from the ground, collapsing into the snow again as her feet were already buried deep in the snow. She gave up and sank herself into the drowning snow, and her inundating sorrows. A hand weighed down on her shoulder.

"Akemi?" a masculine voice inquired.

She turned around to find herself staring into emerald green eyes, the eyes that shone with such genuine concern.

_It's just a fraud, a façade…_

"I'm okay," she heard herself say, unwilling to let him know that she had uncovered the truth about him. Moroboshi Dai, or Akai Shuichi, as Akemi had just discovered, raised an askance eyebrow.

"You don't look okay," he said matter-of-factly. Akemi juddered. She pushed his hand away and turned away before he could spot the quivering tears threatening to tumble down any second.

She attempted to stand up again, only to crumple backwards into Shuichi's arms. She blushed, his warmth overcoming her wintry body.

"Let me help you," he offered and circled his arms around Akemi before heaving her up. Snow subsided from her numb feet as she flew straight into Shuichi's chest. And Shuichi held her tightly there, showing no signs of budging.

"Shuichi, let me go!" she cried, twisting about in his strong hands to no avail. Shuichi lowered his face to Akemi's eye level, his olive eyes locking hers firmly.

"Akemi, you… You know?" he inquired, his tone of voice wavering slightly from the impassive confident tenor. Akemi inhaled softly, a maelstrom of emotions washing over her as her brain racked for an answer. She yearned to yell out that yes, she knew, but she was not ready to face the consequences of the impending confrontation. And so she blinked back the tears, assuming an innocuous expression.

"Know about what?" she lied. She hated herself, really hated herself for being so cowardly, but she just was not ready.

Not ready to be separated from Shuichi.

Shuichi opened his mouth as if to say something, but shook his head mildly as if to shake off a thought in his head. Instead, he smirked, and relinquished his hold of Akemi. Much to her surprise, he suddenly bowed down, an outstretched palm inviting her hand.

"Can I have this dance?"

Akemi withdrew a hand to her chest, vacillating.

_He's just using me, isn't he? Can it be… He really loves me? But… But…_

The hand slowly and hesitantly placed itself in a larger hand, and the latter grasped the former strongly, disinclined to let go any moment soon. The translucent greens met the foggy purples, as if saying, "I will never let go." Akemi melted, and allowed Shuichi to pull her into a dance.

_Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide._

They danced to a tune only they could hear, their feet drawing circles in the snow. Akemi twirled and pirouetted, guided by Shuichi, and they danced as if they had orchestrated everything, as if it was planned all along. It was breathtaking, to say the least.

"D-Dai?" Akemi started. Their steps broke, halting when a semi-circle was drawn in the snow.

_Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next  
_

The limes clouded over as they stared into troubled lavenders. He suspected that she knew, that she had found out, but he was not sure. Normally, he could read her like a book. After all, she was an emotive person. But right now, he did not know. He really did not. It was like she had built a wall of defense around herself, and no one, not even him, could penetrate it_._

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance  
_

What did he feel about her? Did he merely treat her as another stepping stone to get information about the Black Organisation? Then why was he feeling so anxious, so distressed that there was a chance that she was going to leave him?

He shook his head to tell her that he did not want to talk now. No, he wanted to complete the dance first. Akemi nodded, her eyes clearing up, and she proffered an available hand. He took it, and swept her into another waltz.

_This is the least I can give her. A perfect dance. A dance of love._

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you through it all  
_

Akemi leaned her head on Shuichi's broad chest, and listened to his steady heartbeat, her feet moving in tandem with his. He made her feel so safe, so… secure. She had never felt anything like it before, like he would protect her from anything and everything. She looked up and gazed into those jade irises, the eyes that always seem to shine with something special for her.

_He never looks at anyone else like that…_

_But it can only be another fabrication… He was a good actor, proven by the fact he even deceived Gin. I really want to know, to listen to the whisper in his heart…_

Dried up tears flowed anew as Shuichi swirled her around, sparkling around her in a magical arc.

_And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are  
_

Snow cascaded all around the waltzing couple, depicting perfect circles in the snow, together forming into a picturesque image. And the tango stopped. They stood, silent. The moment they both dreaded.

"Dai? Answer me something. Honestly." The voice was strong, resolute. No more uncertainty, no more doubt. Just simple resolve.

Shuichi nodded sombrely. He was not going to fib anymore, whatever she questioned.

Even his bona fide identity.

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance  
_

"Do you love me?"

The inquiry took Shuichi off guard. His jaw dropped in astonishment as his eyes riveted to her face. The lovely face framed by those lustrous black strands. And those luminescent mauve eyes.

The eyes which were currently searching his for answers.

But it was such a simple query, and Shuichi knew exactly the answer. He just found it hard to express it out.

But he intended to, right this instant.

"I love you."

_Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be  
_

Akemi closed her eyes, and leaned forward as Shuichi's searing lips captured hers in a kiss.

_He may be lying, but I'm satisfied._

_I'm satisfied._

_Because I love him._

* * *

**Oh man, I totally suck. :'( At least I tried.  
**


End file.
